Chasing Raine
by beautifullife4now
Summary: Bella has dreamed all her life of being an actress. And she has finally made it. But, when she gains a new costar who is a storm to reckoned with, her career and good girl status are threatened.
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic for ya. I got to thinking about Twilight and then my other favorite books series came into mind, Secrets of my Hollywood Life. And then this was created. I hope you enjoy it. Edward comes in the next chapter, and he's a piece of work. **

**Note: Stephenie Meyer owns anything relating to her babies, Bella and Edward.  
**

* * *

California, the place where anyone who aspires to be something, comes to achieve their dream. But, you came here, knowing that you had the one in a billion chance of making it. And somehow I, Isabella Marie Swan, made that journey and became that one in a billion.

I came from a small town in Washington called Forks. And when I say small town, I mean a whopping 1,320 people. This was a town where everyone knew everyone's business, whether you wanted them to or not. So, when I got my big break in Hollywood, everyone in Forks knew. Now, I've had the dream to act ever since I can remember. I grew up watching some of the greatest of the greats perform on stage, TV and in the movies. And I knew, the moment that I saw my live Broadway show when I was 7 that I wanted to act.

When I told my parents this, they were a little skeptical at first. Of course, I was 7 and they though that it was just a phase. But, I never changed my mind. So, when I was 15, I told my parents that I wanted to move to Los Angeles and pursue my dream. Charlie, my dad, was a little worried about a 15 year old going out alone into the city of LA. I told that I could move in with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Little did my parents know, I called my aunt and uncle ahead of time and they agreed to house me. Renee, my oh so scatter brained mother, was worried about my high school career, not that much concerned with my safety. It's not like I had friends any close friends in high school. And, my freshman year was almost over anyway.

After 2 months of pleading and a very well put together slide show presentation, they said yes! Two weeks later, the day after Valentine's Day, I had my bags all packed and my ticket in hand. I was ready to go to California. Of course, I didn't get away that easily. There was a very tearful goodbye from my mother. She told me not to let the fame get to my head and not to forget the little people. My dad on the other hand, had me make a deal with him. If I hadn't done something with myself by this time 2 years from now, I was to come straight home. I agreed, just to make him happy. He pulled me into a hug and wished me luck. I knew though, that it wouldn't take me 2 years to find fame. Fame would eventually find me in 6 months.

After a grueling, 2 hour flight from Seattle to LAX, I had finally made it. I looked out my window as the flight attendant on the intercom said, "Welcome to Los Angeles." and it was beautiful. Of course, there was a hint of smog in the air, but otherwise beautiful. There were the palm trees swaying in the wind, the Pacific Ocean laying on the horizon. It felt like I was finally home. Once I got off the plane, I pretended to be looking for my aunt and uncle, but really, I was looking for a famous face. Of course, I didn't know what I would do if I actually saw or ran into a celebrity. I'd probably stammer and trip over myself or squeal like the little fangirl I am. But, I never got the chance to find out cause there were no celebs in sight.

I found my aunt and uncle at baggage claim. My uncle was holding up a cardboard sign that said, "Miss Isabella Swan," I just giggled and ran to give them a hug. I haven't seen my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle since Thanksgiving last year. So, after the "You need to stop growing," and "You look so grown up," bit, we filed out of the airport to my uncle's black Mercedes.

Carlisle and Esme live just outside of LA, in West Hollywood. That's where their 2 bedroom condo resides. And their condo is breathtaking. It is very spacious, with its open floor plan. The living room has a giant flat screen that my dad would kill for. An open kitchen with shining granite counter tops. Throughout the condo, there are dark, maple wood floors. It seemed to be something out of a movie, like one a billionaire would live in. And on the far wall, there were giant glass windows that looked out to the west. You can almost see all the way to Santa Monica. Now, the bedroom I had to stay in looked fit for a princess. It had a king size bed and a bathroom that had a shower that could fit at least 20 people! I know my aunt and uncle are movie producers, but I never knew they made this much to live this way!

It took me a couple days to settle in and Aunt Esme called a private tutor to come and teach me, so I'd still get to graduate on time. The schedule was less hectic then actual school, thank god. My tutor, Demetri, came over 4 times a week for 5 hours. And I never had to get up earlier then 8am! On the 3 days I had off, I was looking for auditions.

I had no luck the first 2 months. I managed to get two auditions for an Old Navy commercial and an X-box Kinect commercial. I had to start somewhere. But, those auditions ended up falling through because the shooting days were at "inconvenient times". Total bullshit, really because I had nobody to drive me to place they were shooting. In the 3rd month I did get into a commercial, finally. I was in one of those dumbass Sylvia Learning Center commercials. I had to yell at my "parents" about not caring if I failed school. It must have been good because it aired 2 weeks after the shoot. My parents called saying they saw me on their run down TV.

By the 4th month, I finally found a casting agency. I was smacking myself, mentally, for not thinking of this in the first place. After numerous calls and signing my name on papers, I finally had an agent, Irina Greene, one of the best out there supposedly. She did get me my first real audition though. It was for a new TV show airing on CW in the summer, Chasing Raine. I didn't have any idea what the show was about. For all I know, the main character could have webbed feet and purple hair. But, it was an audition and I wasn't going to turn it down.

It was the day of the audition and I was a nervous wreck. I had the shakes and I was biting my lip to point of drawing blood. And I had absolutely every negative thought imaginable running through my mind. What if I mess up during my audition? What if I walk in and trip? What if I get abducted by aliens before I walk into the room? What if a tornado blows through the building? I was basically psyching myself out. So when I got to the audition, I was a hot mess of nerves.

The room was quite full when I got there. It was filled with about 50 other girls. They all ranged from 14-20 and they all looked different from one another. No hair color or eye color seemed dominant. So, I knew that they didn't have specific look in mind. As soon as I plopped my butt in the last remaining chair, the process began. One girl went in, came out and another took her place. Time seemed to tick by ever so slowly. I think I now know that there are exactly 145 ceiling tiles in this room. The room started to slowly empty as girls trickled out. And then, when the last girl left before me came out, it was my turn.

Esme, who was here some much needed support, nodded at me and gave me a warm smile. I barely managed a nod back before I got up. My palms were sweating like mad. I tried to wipe them on my obnoxious red shorts, but no luck. Oh well, I just wouldn't shake their hands, if they were still in there. I took a nice deep breath before I walked into the room with as much confidence as I could. Sitting at a long white table sat three people, 2 men and one woman. They all looked bored, but as soon as I walked in they plastered on those fake smiles. I walked into the center of that room, one last deep breath and began.

I got a callback! They actually wanted me back! And they wanted me to read from the actual script! I was so excited. I called my parents as soon as I was called, which was about 5 days later. They were so excited for me. They wished me luck on my callback and told me to break a leg. And knowing me, that wasn't unlikely.

I ended up getting more than one callback, to be exact. I got 4 more after the first, and each time the group of girls got smaller and smaller. And it looked to be that they wanted someone older to play the part. But, that was the only change I could see. Still no specific look in mind. I was still in the running. By my fifth callback, it was just me and one girl. This would decide who made it and didn't. I expected Donald Trump to be in that room and say, "You're fired!"

This girl and I couldn't be any more opposite. While I had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she had long straight blonde hair and blazing green eyes. I was also lacking in the boob department. Let's just say, she could back a truck up with those things. And her name just happened to be Lauren. She also had this sickly sweet voice. God, I wanted to barf.

When she was called back, she glanced at me like, "Not a chance in hell will I lose to you," look and sashayed into the room. I hated her so much, and I didn't even know her. After 10 minutes of pure torture, she walked out of the room, smirked at me and then left the room. I just bitchfaced the crap out of her. I wasn't going to let her intimidate me. I got up, straightened my jean skirt and headed into the room with confidence on my side.

It was 3 days, three torturous days of waiting for that phone to ring. I never let it out of ear shot if I could help it. I prayed every night that I got the part. Maybe by some miracle, that Lauren girl got hit by a bus, like Regina did in Mean Girls. But, that would be mean. I was just really hoping she didn't get the part. But, the more I waited, the more that seemed to be the reality of things. I was too boring. Too plain. Too brown eyed and brow haired. I almost gave up waiting, until the fifth day.

The sound of the ring shot throughout the silent condo. I raced to the phone, nearly killing myself in the process. I picked it up and the man on the other line asked if I was Isabella Swan. I said yes, and the next thing he said was Congratulations before an unrealistic animal noise came from my throat. I had gotten the part! I was going to be on TV! A million emotions went through me all at once. I was excited cause I got it, nervous cause I worried I'd mess up and freaking elated cause that bitch didn't get it! After an apology to the man on the other end for hearing my animalistic nature I hung up. And then Irina called telling me congratulations and saying she'd see me tomorrow for the details.

I then called my parents. My mom was in tears and saying she was proud of her baby, typical mom. And my dad was proud but kind of laid back in his response. He was still iffy about the whole Hollywood thing. My mom jerked the phone away from him and told him to stop being a sour puss and asked me for details. I didn't have any, so that conversation was short lived.

I then made my final call to my aunt and uncle. They took me out to dinner to celebrate. And I even got to have desert. That rarely ever happens.

Six months of trying to find myself. Six months of finding my breakout role. That was two years ago. And since then, my show has gone through the roof. Next to Vampire Diaries, ours is the most watched show on the CW. And we only had filmed one season. I had won a Teen Choice award for Best Break-out TV Actress. And, our show won Best Breakout TV Show at the TCAs. I don't think my life could get any better.

It's now September 13th. I turned 18 today. My show is one day away from starting season 2. And I'm just about to meet my new love interest. . .

* * *

**Any guesses on the love interest? It's really not that hard lol Until next time. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**After months of writers block, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. We get to meet Edward and get a glimpse into the what the show is about. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Bella," A jab to my side alerts me of an unwanted presence. I grunt into my soft, and at the moment, very comfortable pillow.

"Bella, get up." This time, the sharp jab is to my cheek. My hand, swoops out and tries swatting the annoying jabber away.

"It's too early." I roll over, and opening my eyes to tiny slits. My alarm clock read 12:01pm. Okay, so it wasn't early. But, it was my birthday. I should be able to sleep in. I close my eyes and pray the disturbance goes away.

"Bella, it is noon. Get your little ass out of bed!" And at that, my fluffy purple comforter and matching sheets are gone. I curl up into a ball. Now, she's just being unfair. "You have a very important meeting that you can't skip!" And then, it's like the sun has come bursting into my room. "Up, now!"

I sit up on my elbows, squinting at the sudden light, looking at my agent, Irina Greene. I wish my aunt and uncle didn't give her a key. "But, it's my birthday. Shouldn't I get a free pass for being late?"

"No." Irina said. Irina was a very stick to the schedule type of woman. She looked to be about 30 something; I wasn't allowed to ask how old she was. She didn't like discussing her age. So maybe she was really 50. She had shoulder length bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was usually very nice, but right now, she in full on business mode.

"Alright, I'll get up. What time is the thing?" I said through a yawn, sitting up and stretching.

"The thing is the table read for CR Season 2. And it is at, "she opened her Blackberry, "one thirty. And that means you have an hour to get ready. Get going!"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her. She just shot me a glare and stalked out of the room. Alright, someone was obviously not in a good mood.

I slipped off my bed and walked over to my closet. I stared at my skirts for a good 2 seconds, before deciding the heck with looking nice and grabbed some skinny jeans and my ruffled white tank top. I walked over to my bathroom, and started my shower. I quickly got undressed and hopped in. No need to make Miss Grumpy Gills to be even grumpier. I quickly cleaned myself before hoping out. I wrapped a towel around me, and walked over to the sink. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.

Every birthday, I think that I'm going to look different as soon as I turn a new age. But, sadly that is not the case. I still have the same silky, long wavy brown hair. My eyes were still the same dull brown. Though, if you ask some people, my eyes are the best shade of chocolate. I still had my father's nose and my mom's ears.

"BELLA! TICK TOCK!" Irina yelled from the living room. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to get ready.

After I looked fairly decent, I headed back out into my bedroom. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:45. Let's hop the driver knows where he's going! I grabbed my Ray-bans off my night stand, slid on my converse and met Irina in the living room.

"Alright, we can go now." I said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Irina said, holding out my iPhone in her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Where did you find this?" I had lost it last night after I came home from my best friend, Alice Brandon's house.

"The fridge was making a very odd sound. So, I looked in and found this. Do you often leave your phone in the fridge?" Irina asked. I took it from her.

"I was hungry last night, so I must have set it down in there." I was surprised it wasn't dead.

"Okay. Well, we need to get going. We might be a few minutes late now." She turned on her Jimmy Choo heel and walked to the front door. I just chuckled and followed her out.

"So, after the table read today, which should only be few hours, you have a final wardrobe fitting to make sure certain costumes fit. That should end around 4:30 or so. And then, after that, you have an hour to kill before dinner with your Aunt and Uncle for your birthday. And then, your birthday party at 7:30." Irina finished reading my schedule to me, in the car ride over to the CW office.

"For it being my birthday, I don't have much me time." I said looking out the window as Hollywood Blvd. is passing by. We'd be at the lot in 10 minutes.

"You have an hour before you dinner, there's your me time. You wanted to be an actress." She said, reading her Blackberry. "You could always ask Alice to take you shopping." I scowled at that idea. I loved Alice like a sister, but shopping was not my thing.

"I think I'll chill at the condo before then. I need to catch up on the episodes of Glee that I've missed."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy. But, just so you know, after the dinner, Makenna and Charles will be over to help with your hair and outfit for your party." Irina pointed out. We were now pulling into the studio lot.

"Can't I just wear one of my skirts or something?" I pleaded.

"I'm afraid not. Since this is your birthday, and CW has agreed to help out with your party, you need to look nice. More than your closest friends are going to be there." Whenever a party was held by CW, a bunch of people were always invited I had no desire of seeing.

"Whatever." The car pulled up in front of the CW office. I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Even though I wasn't thrilled about this, it felt nice being back at work after months of being on vacation.

"BELLA!" And at that moment I was wrapped in a hug by tiny arms. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Alice, you don't need to yell," I laughed, trying to free my arms from her tight grip, "I'm right here."

"I know! But, I'm so excited! My best friend is finally 18! You are now legal! You can date older men!" Alice exclaimed, letting me go.

"And why does that excite you?" I raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Because, you can hook me up with older guys like Ryan Reynolds!"

"He's like, 11 years older than you." I said, walking inside with Alice hanging on my arm.

"So, at least introduce us. I mean, he can wait a couple of months before I turn legal to date him." She said. Alice has a little problem with her Ryan Reynolds obsession. She thinks they are going to get married and have like 20 perfect Ryan Jr.'s. I'd hate to be the one that bursts that bubble.

"Alice, when are going to stop obsessing over that guy?" Someone says from behind us.

"Rose, I'm not obsessing. I'm just admiring, from far away!" Alice huffed.

"Whatever you say, Tink." Unlike Alice, who had a very short pixie cut and was barley 5 foot, Rose had long golden blonde hair and was 5'4. But with the shoes she was wearing, she was more like 5'6. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Thanks Rose." Me and Rose weren't exactly friends. But, for Alice's sake, we got along. For the most part.

"So, did you hear about the new guy?" Rose asked, walking with me and Alice to the room where the table read was happening.

"No. What about him?" I said. She was referring to my new love interest. The writers felt that now that I've established my character, it was time to throw love into the mix.

"Apparently, he's a total dickhead." Rose said, scoffing a little.

"Rose! That's not nice to say about someone you've never met before." Alice sounded really offended.

"So, what? It's better than sugar coating it," Rose turned to me. "I heard that he once got an entire stage crew fired because they looked at him funny. Dude is a total ass."

"That is total bs! Stop believing the rumors people spread. You're just as bad as those dumbass gossip sites." Alice said. We finally reached the room.

There was along mahogany table, with a bunch of chairs surrounding it. Each chair had a script and with the character's name on a place card sitting in front of it. My character, Raine, was sitting near the head of the table.

"I can't help it if they have reliable sources." Rose said, sitting down at her chair. Her character's name was Sarah Reed.

"OK! Magazine isn't a reliable source." Alice sat down next to her. She played a girl named Williow James.

"Alright, I declare that this subject is being dropped. We will just have to wait and see what he's like when he comes in." I said, plopping down in front of my script. Alice and Rose glanced at each other before pulling out their phones.

More of the cast started filling the other chairs as 1:30 started to roll around. I was surprisingly early, thanks to the lack of traffic.

I was excited to get into the new script for Chasing Raine. The pilot for the show picked up good ratings and as the show progressed, our show ended up having 22.5 viewers by the season finale. So here we are, ready to kick of season 2.

In season 1 of Chasing Raine, my character Raine Jacobs, is one of the 24 teenagers that is a part of a secret FBI government plan. The FBI picks these teenagers based on skills and endurance. They have been watching certain teens all their life. And when they hit the prime age of 16, they are taken in by the government. Once they are taken in, they are trained and swore in by the FBI. The teens have to swear that no matter how dangerous or how much danger is inflicted on their loved ones, they can never tell anyone of the FBI has planned. And then, they are thrown back into reality and are told to continue living their lives. But, when the FBI calls, they must go out on their mission.

All through season one, Raine is just going through life as a normal teenager, or trying too. She gets called into her first mission. But, as the season goes on, the teen agents begin disappear after they get sent out on a mission. It's very suspicious behavior. By the middle of the season, Raine figures out why the FBI wants all these teenagers. The FBI is working against the president to throw the country into a dictatorship. Once Raine figures this out, the FBI gets wind that she knows, so they have sent out an arrest warrant for her, dead or alive. So, Raine ends up going on the run. Along the way, she runs into trouble and your typical bad guy clichés. She makes friends with these two other agents, Willow and Sarah. And together they are trying to help shut the FBI down. At the end of the season one, Raine, Willow and Sarah think they have found a way to stop the FBI. But, little do they know the FBI has hired another agent, who is lethal and will do anything to get Raine, dead or alive.

So, I'm guessing the new guy is lethal weapon but we end up falling in love and it complicates things. I really want to read the first episode, but someone is holding us up.

"And new guy is 15 minutes late. Why does this always happen? I should just not set times anymore. I should just tell everyone to get here when it's convenient for them." That would be Aro Blanc, our director. You don't ever want to get on his bad side. It takes forever to get back on his good side.

"Uh oh." Jessica Stanley whispered to me. She plays one the FBI agents. "Looks like the new guy, is starting off on the right foot." I let out a hushed giggle.

"Something funny about this, Miss Swan?" Aro said, glaring at me. "Is it funny to see your new costar now 20 minutes late?"

"Sorry." I said, looking down at my fingers. He also has bat like hearing. But, why did I get yelled at?

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm just frustrated; happy birthday, by the way." Aro smiled apologetically at me. I just gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday, Bella!" Emmett McCarty said. "What are you, like 100 now? You are getting old!"

"Very funny, Em. I'm 18, just FYI." I stuck my tongue out at him. Emmett was my big brother in the show. His character's name is Eric Jacobs.

"I swear to the filming gods, if the kid isn't here in 5 minutes, I'm going too-" Aro wasn't able to finish his threat cause in flew a flustered looking Jane Alberts, Aro's assistant. She whispered something in his ear.

"Fucking, finally!" Aro prasied. "The tardy man is here. And it is only 2 o'clock." Looks like, that hour to myself just got thrown out the window.

Just as Aro took his seat, the door to the room opened and in walked the man of the hour. Or the man who was 30 minutes late.

"Wow. Look at all the people here waiting for me." And he forgot to leave the cockiness at home. Today wasn't going to go well.

"Everyone," Aro said from his seat, "meet your new cast member, Edward Masen. He will playing the role of-"

"I think I got this." Edward said, cutting off Aro. Oh, strike one. Aro, looked dumbfounded with his mouth open, before closing it.

"I will be playing, the all-important role of Anthony Hawkins." Edward smiled at everyone. This guy wasn't going to live to play this role.

"Thank you Edward," Aro said with a bit of frustration in his voice. "now, please take your seat so we can begin."

Edward looked around the table and then he found his seat. Which, lucky for me, happened to be right next to me.

"Looks like you get to sit next to the most handsome guy in the room." He said to me as he made a big scene of pulling his chair out. Someone, please shoot me now, I'll be forever grateful.

"Don't flatter yourself." I mumbled, turning to Aro. As Aro began his speech about how wonderful it is to have everyone back, my phone vibrated. I peeked up at him then pulled my phone out of my pocket.

**Rose: Told you. Dickhead**

**Me: More like big-headed pig.**

I looked back up at Aro, seeing that he didn't notice my phone check. He hated when people took their phones out during table reads. We were supposed to be getting into character.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose check her phone and almost laugh. Luckily she caught herself.

"And so, without further ado, let's get on with this table-"And just then, an Eminem song started blasting in the room. Edward took his sweet time answering pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Strike two. Aro looked like he was about to explode all over the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Masen, but you need to turn that off." Aro said, trying to restrain from yelling.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Let me just do that, right after I answer this call. Hello?" Edward just turned around in his chair and began talking in hushed tones.

Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the douche radar in my head broke. I swear, if Aro didn't want to get sued, he's be strangling this kid right now.

"Alright. I gotta go. Love you too. Bye." Edward hung up his phone, and instead of turning it off, he put it on silent. "Sorry, Mr. Aro. I couldn't decline a call from my girlfriend. Won't happen again." Girlfriend? I didn't know dickheads could get girlfriends.

"Just, please, no more interruptions from now on and I'll let is slide." Aro said. Edward, nodded and flashed the Okay sign.

"Alright, now, let's begin with the table read of Season 2 of Chasing Raine." Everyone clapped, minus Edward. And we began reading in character.

* * *

**And yes, Edward is a jerk! We get to learn a little bit more about Edward next chapter. Bella does some research about him and finds out who he really is. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is! I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. And then this just came out. We get to learn about Edward in this chapter. And there is a character in here that I didn't want to include, but I felt, he had to be in here. So, don't hate me! **

**I'm sorry in advance for lack of knowledge in acting. And my lack of knowledge on the city that is LA. I'm slowly learning as I'm writing.  
**

**Let the party begin! :-)  
**

* * *

The table read lasted well over 2 hours, with the constant Edward interruptions. "I don't get this. Why am I running? What is my motive?" "Do I really have to be spying on them? Ugh. That is so predictable!" "When are we going to be done?"

Aro about fired him, but he knew with shooting tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to find a replacement fast enough.

"How long do you think it will be before Aro decks the kid?" Rose asked outside in the evening air. It was now 5pm and I was supposed to go meet my aunt and uncle for dinner. My last minute wardrobe fitting was canceled and they said they could do it tomorrow morning. Which means, have to get up at five instead of six. I hate Edward, so much right now.

"Probably not too long, did you see the way Aro clenched his fist every time Edward interrupted with one of his questions?" I air quoted questions. They were more like insults.

"Oh my god, yes!" Rose said laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Alice came skipping over. She leaned up against the black Mercedes behind her.

"The way Aro was about ready to mess up Edward's pretty face." I said, casually looking at my phone. I had leave in a few minutes.

"I felt so bad for Aro. That guy is a jerk. How he is still able to get jobs, I have no idea." Alice said.

"Because he is a pretty face and he plays an ass so well. It's hard to pass him up." Rose saw that her manager was waving her over. "Well, I got to go. I'll see you two later at Bella's party."

"That's right, you're party is tonight. Do you think, Mr. I'm Awesome, was invited?" Alice asked.

"I hope not. I don't need his big ego at my party." I said with disgust. "I really need to get going too. I have to meet my Aunt and Uncle for dinner. I'll see you in a little bit?" I started backing up, heading towards my own Mercedes.

"Yeah. Later Bella!" Alice waved. I turned and darted to toward the Mercedes Irina was sitting in.

XoXoX

"So, how was the table read, sweetheart?" My Aunt Esme asked. She was sitting across from me in her purple wrap dress and her caramel hair flowing down her shoulders.

We were sitting in The Palm; one of LA's finest steakhouses. It also happened to be where we came to eat on special occasions. I thought it was a bit on the upscale side, but my aunt and uncle loved it.

"It was, alright. The new guy is a total jerk." I said, stabbing my salad.

"Who is it?" My uncle Carlisle said. He was dressed in a casual button down with dressy pants. His hair was the same shade as Irina's.

"Edward Masen. He was 30 minutes late. And then, he decided to insult the script every 5 minutes." The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to stab him with my fork.

Esme and Carlisle both glanced at each other and then looked down at their salads. "What?" I asked.

"I can't believe they would hire that guy. He has no respect for authority." Carlisle said.

"Who is this guy? Rose seemed to know something about him, but didn't ever seem to elaborate."

"All I know is that he is the son of millionaires Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. They brought him into acting when he was only 3 years old. He disappeared for a while after he turned 15. And he only showed back up a few years ago and has been nothing but a disgrace to his family's name." Carlisle said with venom in his voice.

"Wow. He sounds like a really classy guy." I said, losing interest in my now very soggy salad.

"He has only done a couple of TV movies and guest spots on TV shows. That's probably why you haven't heard of him. He was actually liked back when he was younger." Esme added.

Our conversation stopped when our main course was brought out. The waiter asked if we needed anything and when we said no, he left.

"So, he is basically going around causing trouble because he knows that his parent's money will back him up?" I said, cutting into my steak.

"Most likely," Carlisle said, biting into his T-bone, "His parent's money has actually gotten him out of plenty of lawsuits." I scoffed in disgust. So, I was going to have deal with this guy for an entire season. I hope his character gets killed off. I laughed at the thought of him falling off a cliff and me being too late to save him.

"Enough about that terrible boy," Esme exclaimed, "It's our nieces birthday. We should be talking about her! You only turn 18 once, you know." And with that, the conversation turned around. The conversation was filled with laughs and jokes. They gave me my presents from them; which included a new iPhone case, a new pair of purple converse and gold pendant necklace.

"Thank you, guys! So much; I wouldn't be here without you guys." I said, getting up and wrapping them in a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie. We love you." Esme said.

"We're so proud of you. And we know you're parents are too." Carlisle added. That's right, I would need to call my parents and thank them for their generous donation of $150. But, not right now, because I had a party I needed to get ready for.

"I need to get going back to the condo. I need to go get ready for my party." I said, hating bailing on my uncle and aunt so early. They were skipping out on my birthday party.

"Go have fun! But not too much fun." Esme said, with a smirk. I just waved and rushed out of the restaurant.

My bodyguards, Marcus and Caius were waiting outside the doors. Marcus was like a pillar, standing at 6'2 and Caius was as equally tall, they could protect me from anything. Including the 5 paps waiting for me outside the restaurant. I swear, one person tweets your location and the paps are all over you.

"ISABELLA! OVER HERE! DID YOU HAVE A NICE DINNER?"  
"BELLA! BELLA! WHAT DID YOU GET FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?"  
"BELLA! ISABELLA! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA! ISABELLA!"  
I just kept my head down and walked behind Marcus with Caius flanking me. I made it to the Mercedes without a mark and I was off to get ready for my party.

XoXoX

"Do you like the dress? I wasn't sure if you would." Makenna has been badgering me about my dress for the last 10 minutes.

"I love it Mak. It's me." And it really was something I would have picked out for myself. It was a black and white dress with an off the shoulder look and I was wearing a very comfortable pair of black flats.

"Alright good. I just want you to be comfortable tonight." Makenna gave me a once over before sitting down on my bed satisfied. "Alright Charles, she is ready for you to work your magic."

"Fabulous! Come, come, Bella. Time to make you look, more gorgeous then you already are." Charles said ushering me into my bathroom. He plopped me down on his stool and began to play with my hair.

"Can you make sure I don't look to old? And try not to put too much make up on me this time. Irina said I looked like a tramp last time she left you alone with my face." I giggled remembering at the Teen Vogue party in July, Charles packed on the eyeliner and Irina had a fit.

"Irina takes all the fun out of my job." He mumbled and then he got to work. And 30 minutes later, my hair was pulled back into a high pony with ringlet curls falling out. My make-up looked very natural too; Irina would be impressed.

"There you go birthday girl. All glammified by moi." Charles did the little chef finger kiss.

"It looks great! Thanks Charles. I'm off to go rub elbows with cool people!" I said, giving him a quick hug before heading toward the front door.

XoXoX

"Awesome party, Bella!" Emmett said wrapping me into a big hug from behind. I laughed as he spun me around in the air.

"Thanks Em." I said as he swiftly set me back on my feet. He gave me a wink and walked off; probably in search of something to eat or basically some hot girl to drool over.

My 18th birthday party was being held in a trendy LA club. There was a dance floor, DJ booth and a bar set up in the corner. Surrounding the dance floor were tables covered with white table clothes. Each table had a purple and silver balloon bouquet on it. And sitting on each chair at every table, was a goodie bag, which was filled with an assortment of chocolates, and the latest version of the iPad.

And, probably the best part of my party was the humungous cake sitting on its pedestal near the fully stocked bar, which is for the guests who are twenty-one and older. Now, my cake had 4 tears. The tears were giant squares; with different designs on each square. On the very top tear, there was a giant eighteen on top. And the best part of the cake was under the purple, black and silver fondant. It was a triple chocolate cake. I really couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it later.

While I was salivating over thoughts of eating my cake, a big beefy hand covers my eyes from behind. "Guess who?" The voice says. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I giggle and play along, "Omg! Is it Chris Hemsworth? Cause he is so hot!"

I become unblind when the hand is removed from my face. I turn around to the chuckling form that was behind me. "Oh, so close. Happy birthday Bella." Jacob Black said, wrapping me in a solid hug.

Jacob and I have been friends since I moved here to LA. I met him when I went to my first commercial audition. He was also auditioning for the same commercial, but a different part. We clicked instantly and became fast friends. And we've never tried to push the friend boundary because everyone needs a friend in this crazy Hollywood life. If we dated and then broke up, there's no telling how awkward it would be between us. So for now, we're just happy being friends.

"Thanks Jake!" I said breaking away from his hug. "Enjoying the party?"

"Uh huh. Enjoying the attention?" He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah. Totally." I rolled my eyes. I know that being famous means, everyone's eyes are you. But it's easy to ignore. Since it's my birthday, it's hard to ignore cause everyone wants to talk to me.

Jake just chuckled. "Did you know that the chick from Vampire Diaries is here? She was giving me admiring glances."

I raised my eyebrow. "You mean Nina Dobrev? And yes. I actually talked to her and she said her and _her boyfriend_ are doing great. You know, Ian Somerhalder?"

"Psh. I can take him. What is he, like forty?" Jake said, puffing out his chest.

"Try early thirties. And, I doubt you could. Remember the last time you hit on a girl and her boyfriend was standing right there?" I said. Jake tried hitting on Selena Gomez and let's just say the Bieber kid didn't like that so much.

"Hey, in my defense, at the time that Bieber dude looked like her younger brother." Jake said getting defensive.

"They don't even look related." I laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go mingle some people. Maybe get the girl from Glee's number." Jake said turning to walk away.

"You might want to know her name is Lea and she is taken too!" I heard him mumble something and stalk off. I just shook my head and went to mingle some more.

It was around 10, when it was time to cut the cake. Someone put some candles, along with sparklers in the cake. Once just about everyone was gathered around, someone started singing the lame Happy Birthday song and soon everyone joined it. When my face was completely red, I blew out the candles and people were clapping and wooing. The crowd dispersed and the cake was being cut.

I went and sat down at a table, enjoying the triple chocolaty goodness. I soon noticed that I wasn't alone sitting at the table. I looked up and saw Rose and Alice sitting down with me. They both looked gorgeous in there dresses; Rose in her tight fitting red strapless dress and Alice in flowy, blue dress.

"Well, hello Miss Popularity. We haven't seen you all night." Rose said, licking frosting off her fork.

"Yeah, where have you been? I haven't even gotten to party dance with you." Alice pouted.

"Sorry. I've been around mingling. I have to at least talk to some of the people here; and not just you two." I rolled my eyes, and ate the last bite of the delicious cake. I needed another piece.

"Since it's your birthday, we'll forgive you. But, you have to come at least dance with us for a bit." Alice said, setting her fork on top of her plate.

"I promise. I'll go dance with you in a little bit." I said. Alice nodded and pulled a mirror out of her clutch that was sitting on the table next to her.

"Did you know that that Masen asshole is here?" Rose asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"No. I haven't seen him." That's just what I need, a run in with the douche of the day at my party.

"Well I have. He was flirting with one of the waitresses. He has a girlfriend too. Such a pig." Rose looked like she wanted to punch him.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him til tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to hope I don't run into him." I looked around, hoping he wasn't in eye sight of me.

"Good luck with that," Alice said, coming back into the conversation. "I heard he is looking for you." I sighed and sunk down into my chair. I just wanted to disappear now.

XoXoX

After about 5 songs and me embarrassing myself on the dance floor with Alice and Rose, I felt it was time to go get a drink. I walked up to the bar and ordered a Coke.

"Well, well, well. I've been looking everywhere for you." My shoulders grew stiff, "If it isn't the birthday girl, Belle, right?"

"It's Bella, actually." I said, turning my head in his direction, "Edwin, right?"

"Edward, but close enough. I figured I'd introduce myself, you know, since I didn't get a chance earlier." He threw on this crooked smile; which only added to his better-then-you attitude.

"And I would say, it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie." As I said this, the bar tender brought me my drink. I smiled at him and took it.

"Ooo. The birthday girl is feisty. I like it." Edward said, ordering himself a Virgin Mary.

"And you're a pig. Go flirt with someone else. Or, how about your girlfriend." I said, walking away with my drink. I tried to get myself lost in the crowd of people. I ended up bumping into Jake.

"Woa. Where's the fire?" He asked.

"Sorry. Just ran into my new co-star. I needed to get away from him. He needs an ego check." I said, taking a swing of my Coke; which miraculously didn't spill when I ran into Jake.

"Oh. Edward Martian. I ran into him too. He was a total douche." Jake said.

"It's Masen." Wait, why was I correcting him? Why did I care that he got his name wrong? I called Edward Edwin not only 2 minutes ago.

"Whatever," Jake said. "I was actually coming to find you because I'm leaving. I have a flight I need to catch. Going off to film my new movie in North Carolina." He looked really stoked about it.

"Oh, that's right. I'm excited for you. I hope you have fun!" I hugged him. He's been talking about this movie ever since he got the part 4 months ago.

"I will. And if this Masen guy gives you any problems, call me and I'll come kick his ass." Jake pulled away from the hug.

"I will. And if any of your co-stars get rough with you, don't call me." He laughed and mock shoved me. We said a final good-bye and both went our separate ways.

XoXoX

It was midnight when the party started to break up. And I know that I had to be on set tomorrow, or today, at 5am but I couldn't leave my party first. Well, I thought that, on the other hand, Irina was getting mad that I hadn't left and went to bed yet.

"I'll leave in a few minutes. There are like 20 people still here. I don't want to leave when my party is still going on." I said into my iPhone.

"Ten minutes. And then I'm having you escorted out of the building, even if I have to get Marcus and Caius to drag you out." Irina threatened and hung up.

I sighed, and walked over to the table Alice and Rose had plopped into.

"I don't think I've danced so much since Rose's 20th birthday party." Alice said looking completely partied out.

"Now, that was a party." Rose said, I looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I mean, don't get me wrong Bella, yours was fucking awesome. But, I throw a mean party."

"So it was really good? I mean, the only say I had in it was the decorations, cake and DJ." Even though it's your party, you rarely get say when someone is hosting the party. I was lucky I got to pick the DJ. CW wanted DJ Pauly Dee or whatever his name was, but I didn't want Jersey Shore people at my party.

"If I had a choice between this party and some other famous brats party, I'd choose yours." Alice said.

"Gee thanks." I said, heaving a sigh. I was so tired. I looked at my phone and it read 12:40am. I needed to get going, before reinforcements showed up to drag me out.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a few hours." I said, standing up.

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow is day one of filming," Rose said." Shit! That means I have to get up in like 4 hours. Fuck me."

"Sleep while you're in make-up. That's what I'm going to do." Alice said.

"Good plan." Rose said.

We all got up, the last few people were already gone. So, we left the now empty and messing club. The midnight air was a little chilling, but felt so good from being in the hot, sticky club.

"Well, good night ladies." Rose waved and walked over to her Mercedes. Alice waved and gave me one last hug.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Alice said before walking to her awaiting car. I followed in suit and got into my own.

XoXoX

Once I was out of my party get up and into my sweats and t-shirt, I tried to find sleep. But, it seemed like it was never going to come. I tossed and turned, but my mind was racing of thoughts of the first day of filming. I wasn't worried about how I was going to do, because I had my lines memorized to a T. I was more worried about how working with Edward was going to be. And, he was basically I could think about since I left the party. My aunt and uncle said he the perfect child star til he dropped off the edge of the world. I didn't understand how, that in considerate jerk could be perfect.

My curiosity got the best of me and since I could barely sleep, I decided to do some researching. I walked over to my sleek, red Dell computer and opened up Google Chrome. While I waited for it warm up, my mind started to go over his appearance in his head.

His unruly bronze hair, those piercing green eyes, that sexy crooked smile. Whoa. Did my brain just call his smile sexy? Bella, you're truly losing it.

Once the browser opened, I typed in '_Edward Masen'_ into Google and a whole bunch of articles came up. I really didn't feel like clicking on them all. I sort of sifted through the different headlines that popped up.

_**Edward Masen Drops off of Hollywood's Radar after Big Fallout with Movie Director**_

_**Edward Masen's Back! Edward makes Big Comeback on the small screen! (click link for more info)**_

_**Edward Masen out with new girlfriend, Tanya Denali! **_

_**Edward and Tanya Caught Smooching in Santa Monica? (click for pictures)**_

_**Edward Punches Pap in the Face after He Chases Him to his Car! **_

The headlines go on and on. _"Edward Masen Sues for Faulty Lighting Scaffolding!" Edward claims he almost got seriously injured after a light almost fell on top of his head on set of his TV movie "Young Agent." (click link for more on this story)_

This Edward guy was such a baby and a jerk. How this Tanya chick can stand to date him is beyond me. And she looks like a total slut. I wonder why I've never seen her before. She seems like she'd be the type to be in those sex scandal headlines. She looked like you typical fake blonde who uses way too much self-tanner.

Just out of curiosity, I typed her name into Google just to see what would pop up. And of course, my suspicions were true. Not only was she a Victoria Secret model, but she was involved in a sex scandal back in 2008. Holy shit, she's twenty six! She is a cougar, since Edward is like 19. Isn't that illegal? I felt my cake coming up to revisit. I shut my laptop before I read any further.

I crossed back over to my bed and curled up under the covers. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 1:30; only a few more hours til dooms day. I was originally excited for today, but now, after seeing some of those articles, not so much. I hope tomorrow wasn't terrible. If it was, that just meant the next 5 or so months were going to be hell. I closed my eyes and after a few moments I fell into a peaceful sleep.

And in my dream, those piercing green eyes visited me.

* * *

**So, we got learn a little something about Mr. Masen. Now, how is he going to act on set tomorrow? And is Bella starting to develop feelings for him? Only time will tell! Thanks for reading xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the long awaited chapter that seemed like it was never going to written! I rewrote the beginning like 3 times and I rewrote the ending like 5. But, it's finally to my liking! I hope you enjoy it. We get to see some acting. And a little something extra. . . Hehehe**

* * *

"Hey Stella." No. No it's too early to be hearing that voice. And, Stella? Really?

"It's Bella." I say, as I crack open my eyes. My power nap is over. I have been up since 4:30am. My last minute costume fitting, though at the ass crack of dawn, went very well. I've been sitting in this make-up chair for only 40 minutes. And I planned to nap through hair and make-up, but someone has other plans.

"Sorry, my bad." Edward says as he plops down in the empty chair next to me and takes a sip of his Starbucks. Coffee. What I would kill to have right now.

"It's alright, Edwin." I shoot back, with a little irritation.

"Ooo. Feisty this morning, I see. Did you land on the Worst Dressed List again?" Edward says with amusement.

"Asshole," I mumble, and then I speak louder so he can hear me. "And I'll have you know E! wouldn't know what was fashionable even if it was standing right in front of them."

"So, you did end up on the Worst Dressed List again? Ha," Edward chuckled. "It's alright. Some of us have to look the worst or else there would be no best." He sipped at his coffee as his make-up artist touched up his face.

"Oh, you mean like that one time you ended up on it because it looked like Kesha and Lady Gaga threw up all over you? Yeah, I guess you're right." I turned my attention back to the mirror in front of me, smirking to myself. I did some more research on him this morning, while I waited for my car to pick me up. Who knew Edward had a bit of drag queen in him?

I saw him out of the corner of my eye; he knew what I was talking about. The tops of his ears got bright red and it traveled down to his cheeks. Score one for Bella! And at that moment, a burst of noise came into the Hair and Make-Up trailer. Both Edward and I turned toward the commotion.

"Alice, for the last time, you cannot have my brother's number! Do you know how weird it would be if you started dating my brother? I'll answer that, creepy!" Rosalie sat down in the chair on my right.

"Rosalie, I don't want to ask him out! I just want to talk to him." Alice said, sitting down next to her. Alice has this pleading look in her eyes. Rosalie was shooting her, her signature death glare.

"Talking, leads to dates. And, I don't want you dating my brother. End of story. Now, shut up." Rosalie turned away. And you knew the discussion was over.

"Hmph," Alice crossed her arms, defeated. "Bella. . . ." She dragged out my name in that, 'Please help me!' voice.

"Uhh, I'm staying out of this one," I say. "You're on your own. Besides, there has to be a reason she isn't giving you his number. Right, Rose?"

"What?" Rose said, pulling her earbud out of her ear. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of Florence blasting in my ear. And, if this is about my brother's number, she can't have it. Stop asking. Good lord!" And she put her earbud back in.

"You know? Sometimes I feel she doesn't want me to be happy." Alice says, as her hairdresser begins styling her hair. Which, there isn't much to do with it because it's cut so short.

"Of course, she does. She's your best friend. She just, knows her brother and maybe she doesn't want you to get hurt by him." I say matter of factly.

"You're such a typical girl!" Edward chimes in. I almost forgot he was even in the room.

"Excuse me," I say, raising my eyebrow. "How am I being a typical girl?"

In his best imitation of my voice he says, "She just, like, knows her brother, and she just doesn't want to like see you get hurt, like," he then goes back to his regular voice. "Please. That is every girl's excuse. Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't think you are good enough for her brother?" Alice gasps.

"Hey! First of all, I don't talk like that. Second of all, that was very rude. And thirdly, I don't remember inviting you to give your opinion." How dare he say that Alice isn't good enough for Rose's brother! He doesn't even know him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward rolled his eyes. "But, if I wasn't meant to put my opinion in, maybe you should have saved your conversation for when I wasn't around. And, I was only telling her the harsh reality. Not everything is cats and rainbows, Ella."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Bella?! B-E-L-L-A," I snapped. "Even better, call me Isabella, seeing as we're not friends, you don't get to call me by my nickname, or is that too big of a word for you? You're such a jerk!"

"Whatever, _Isabella._" Edward got up from his chair and walked out of the room. The room fell eerily quiet after that.

"Wow. That was, intense. I didn't know you had that in you, Bella." Alice said. She had a shocked expression pasted on her face.

"I didn't either. But, he has been a jerk ever since I met him. I couldn't take it anymore." I didn't realize it but all the hair and make-up people stopped what they were doing. I looked up in the mirror, making eye contact with them. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Hey, where'd Edweird go?" Rose asked, finally coming back to the real world. It's amazing how much you miss when plugged into your music.

"He went to wardrobe." I said, re-closing my eyes. Maybe I can get a few more minutes of sleep.

-oOo-

The morning seemed to drag on forever. I had to watch Edward film his scenes. The scenes he was filming were, the FBI telling them all about my character and how I was very important to them. His last scene filmed, was him running off to start his hunt for me. And I had to admit, he was a very good actor; great actually. When Aro called action, he would leave his jerky self behind and become Anthony Hawkins. But, that would last for however long the scene was. As soon as Aro yelled cut, he was back to himself. So, obviously his personality wasn't why he got hired.

After his scenes were over, we moved sets. And it was my time to shine. In my scenes, Alice, Rose and I think we have found the weapon to stop the FBI. We have hatched this plan and are going to put it into action. Of course, we get interrupted when we run into fugitives. We end up kicking their asses; which is the best part of this job. I get to fake fight people! We later learn, those fugitives were spies for the president. And, we basically doom the side we are fighting for.

By the time we wrap up our scenes, it's lunch time. And after lunch, we are filming the last 20 minutes of this episode. And, it is the scenes I've been dreading. Willow, Sarah and Raine run into Anthony. He says that he wants to work with them. That he too, has run away and wants to help bring the FBI down. It's all a ploy of course. Or at least, that's what I think. I haven't read the script for episode two yet. I hoping they don't fall in love. Because I am not kissing that man, no matter how much they pay me.

It's three o'clock by the time lunch wraps up and it's time to get going with the final few scenes. And, it's a lot of close ups and a lot of wide shots.

"Alright, Bella and Edward, to your marks please!" Aro calls to us from his director's chair. I sigh and march onto the wooded set. Most of the show is set in the woods scattered through America. My character travels a lot in this show. She is always moving because one place isn't safe for long. But, for most of season one and part of season two, she is near the Appalachian Mountains. For now, the woods we use are in a studio lot in LA. We start filming in actual nature in 2 weeks. We have to wait til fall and winter really set in.

"Don't make me look bad." Edward whispers near my ear. I shudder a little bit.

"Don't make _me _look bad." I whisper back, looking up into his face.

"I don't plan on it." He says, before walking over to his little 'X' taped to the floor on the far left.

"Rose and Alice, to your marks! Let's go people; I'd like to actually finish an afternoon shoot before dinner. Can we do that this season, please?" Aro chides from his chair. The camera crew chuckles.

I walk over to my mark and crouch on the ground. I pick up the kinife I've been using as my defense weapon. Alice lies down on the ground beside me. She does a few breathing techniques before getting into character. Rose squats other my other side.

"Is the mic working?" Aro yells to the sound man.

"Yeah."

"Good. Okay. Let's see if we can do this in one take," Aro yells. Then whispers to himself, "I highly doubt it." I giggle. Then remember, that I'm supposed to be ready for whatever has found us, and snap out of it.

"And, ACTION!" Aro yells.

"Someone's coming." Alice, Willow, whispers with a fear dripping from her voice. "What do we do?"

"Kill them." Rose, Sarah, says point blank. She begins to get out of her position, but I throw my hand out.

"Now, let's not be stupid. Do you want to die? What if they have a gun?" I say.

Edward, Anthony, comes stalking towards us. His boots were stomping on leaves and twigs. "I know you're over there. You can either, come out now, or I can shoot into the grass and you can hope I don't hit you."

"I told you he might have a gun," I whisper smugly. "I think we better get up, before he decides he wants to have a shooting frenzy."

"I'll give you to the count of four. And if you don't come out, well, I hope you don't mind bullet wounds." Anthony says. "One." A step forward. "Two." The click of metal. "Three."

"Don't shoot!" Willow jumps up, with her hands in the air. "We don't have any weapons. Please don't kill me!" Sarah looks at me and we both roll our eyes before we stand up with our hands in the air. I'm still clutching the knife in my hand.

"No weapons, my ass. Last time I checked, a dagger was a weapon." Anthony says. We all take a look at him, and realize he doesn't have a gun in his hands; just a metal lighter.

"How were you going to shoot us with a lighter?" Sarah lets her arms down, crossing them across her chest. Looking at him with a sassy look, an eyebrow cocked.

"It's called a threat, babe. Learn it, "Anthony put the lighter in his pocket and relaxed his stance. "You two can put your arms down now. I'm not going to hurt you." Edward breaks character for a few seconds when his gaze stays on me a bit too long.

"If you're not going to hurt us, then what do you want?" I say, dropping my arms. I play with the dagger in my hands.

"Well, princess, I just wanted to invite you to tea. What do you think I want?" Anthony says sarcastically. "I heard a little whisper going around that there was a group of three little girls who were fighting against the FBI. And I wanted in."

"We're not little girls!" Willow says. "And, what makes you think we want a boy in your trio anyways?"

"We've been doing fine on our own." Sarah says. "And we don't need a hot head in our group."

"Hmm. Well, I just thought you might like to know that I know the FBI's secrets; because I've gotten around. And I pretty much know where their secret bases are. And I could help you out a lot. But, if you don't want that, "Anthony slowly turns on his heels.

"Wait!" I say. Sarah and Willow turn their heads towards me. "How, do we know that we can trust you? How do we know that you won't turn your back on us?"

"Good question. . ." Anthony pauses. "What's your name?"  
"Raine." I say

"Good question, Raine," he continues. He steps closer to me. We are now only three feet apart. "Well, I have a little beef with the FBI. They killed my parents in cold blood. I went to school. And then when I got home, they were gone. I thought they might have gone out and would be back. But, the day ended up turning into the next. I knew what had happened." While he was talking, I got lost in his eyes. They were the deepest shade of green. They were like emeralds. I didn't know he stopped talking, till Alice said her line. I blinked a few times to get back into the scene. Damn him.

"You poor thing." Willow says with condolence in her voice. Sarah just scoffs. She wasn't buying into this whole story. Anthony just ignores her and continues.

"I promise, I won't turn my back on you. I want avenge my parents. I want to know why they had to be killed. I need to know, what they died for." He looked right at me, and I saw his face soften just a bit. He broke character again. But, it was barely noticeable.

"Raine, think about this. He could be a fantastic liar." Sarah whispered next to me. She glared at him. I looked him up and down, skeptically; but, finally agreed.

"Alright. But, under on condition," I say, "you have to let us fight our own battles. We aren't damsels in distress." I stuck out my hand.

"Fair enough, Raine." He took my hand to shake it. A little shock of something went up my arm and spread through my body. I quickly let go, and looked everywhere but his face.

"Well, we should get going then. Don't want to be caught out her at night, where an actual killer could get us." Sarah huffed. Obviously agitated that Anthony would be joining us. "And pretty boy, if you do anything to me in my sleep, I'll kill you."

"Sarah, be nice." Willow said, starting to walk in the opposite direction Anthony came from. Sarah followed her. Anthony and I, looked at each other, before we waved me ahead.

"And, CUT!" Aro yelled. "Beautiful! That was perfect! I loved it! Now, time for close ups!"

-oOo-

It was 8 before we got all the close ups done. For some reason, Alice got a case of the giggles and couldn't stop laughing at everything for 20 minutes! Rose got a case of the hiccups at one point. It was just a very long shoot. Not to mention, Edward and I had to shake hands at least 15 times. And each time, I felt that same jolt go through my arm. I didn't know what it was. I looked at his face at one point, to see if he felt it too, but he wouldn't look at me. The only time he looked at me after that, was when he had to do his dialogue close ups and the back of my head was in the scene.

"You alright, Bella?" Alice asked me, later in wardrobe when we were getting out of costume.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" I say, putting my black skinny jeans back on.

"I don't know, you just seemed funny after you and Edward had to hold hands." Alice says, changing shirts.

"It was a hand shake. We weren't holding hands." I clarified a little too quickly.

"Whatever. You still acted weird. He wouldn't look you in the eyes afterwards. And, what was with that look you were giving him when he was preaching about his parents. You like zoned out."

"Are you going to analyze everything, Alice?" I say, putting my white t-shirt back on.

"Bella likes Edward, Alice. As if it isn't obvious." Rose says, coming out from behind her rack of clothes.

"I do not like him!" I blurt out. "I could never like that pighead."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't like him. It's not like you didn't get lost in his eyes during that one scene." Rose said, sitting on top of a trunk.

"She has a point, Bella. And, during one of his close up shots, I saw you get lost again." Alice said, walking over to stand next to Rose.

"You guys are ridiculous. Besides, he has a girlfriend. So if I did like him, he is off limits." I say, slipping on my Converse.

"So, you do like him? I knew it!" Alice said, grinning.

"I said if! I said, if I liked him. I never said I did." I huffed. They were getting on my nerves.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward likes you too." Rose says, not looking up from her iPhone. "I could see that from a mile away. He looked at you the most. Even when he was answering one of us, he would look at you for a few seconds."

"And besides, "Alice adds. "His girlfriend is like 30 years old-"

"26." I said without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"No reason. Continue." I could feel my face heating up.

Alice gave me a suspicious face. "Have you been reading up on him? Are you stalking him?!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"NO!" I say defensively. "I just didn't know who he was. So, I Googled him; and we're moving on now!"

"You have it bad. " Rose chuckled. She was enjoying my flustered state. I flipped her off.

"Listen, Bella. The point I was trying to make," Alice said, moving towards me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "You like him. Now whether you acknowledge that feeling or not, is up to you. And I know he likes you. Even though he is the biggest asshole on the planet, he does have feelings. And, I'm sure if he knew he liked you, like I know he does, he'd dump his over aged girlfriend for you."

"Wow, Alice. That was inspiring." I say, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I know. My mom is into these self-help books and shows. It's annoying really." She says, shrugging. "Well, I hope you figure out what is going in that mind of yours. See you tomorrow." She wraps me in a hug.

"See you tomorrow." We walk out of the costume trailer, I go one way and Rose and Alice go the other.

"Can I have his number now?!" I hear Alice say from behind me. I giggle out loud.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice! NO!" Rose shouts.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Bella has a thing for Edward. And Edward might have a thing for Bella. But, only time will tell. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
